Perplexing Dopplegangers
by manyreasons
Summary: The girls stumble across a strange looking plant. Thinking nothing of it, they take it to the Professor. With the next day, questions are raised and things change. What has the strange plant managed to do? (So, this was a prompt given to me by retro mania. It is not meant to offend. Also, I don't own Gilligan's Island)
1. Chapter 1

**As it said in the summary, this prompt was given to me by retro mania. The credit goes to him. Again, this is not meant to offend anyone. The prompt was, roughly, "What if Ginger changed into an African American/Latina woman?" I do hope you enjoy reading it!**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny morning on the unchartered island. Birds chirped their sunrise melodies as if to signal to the castaways the time. As usual, Gilligan and the Skipper set about their chores for the day. The Howells almost immediately went to their "social club" to relax in the sun. The Professor hunted the area for specimens to study. Mary Ann and Ginger headed into the forest to search for breakfast. The pair chatted as usual.

"Oh, sometimes I do wish we could just go to a grocery store," Mary Ann commented.

"It would be so much easier than searching," agreed Ginger, "I wouldn't even mind the lines at this point."

"You had to wait in lines?" questioned a shocked farm girl.

"Well, my agent did. He did all the grocery shopping."

Ginger smirked slightly. Her eyes widened as she noticed a strange plant covered in a blueish moss-like covering. She squatted next to the base of the tree it was growing from. She cocked her curious head to the side. Mary Ann took notice of the woman's actions.

"What are ya lookin' at, Ginger?"

Mary Ann squatted next to her.

"This plant looks odd," she replied, "Even for this island."

"I bet the Professor would enjoy studying that."

Ginger nodded in agreement.

"He'd probably spend all day in his hut analyzing it."

Ginger reached out her hand and plucked the strange flora from the tree root. Her face immediately formed an expression of disgust.

"The blue part is really sticky." She wiped her hand on her dress. "At least the Professor will enjoy it."

Ginger continued to hold onto the plant's stem as her and Mary Ann resumed looking for food. As always, it didn't take long for the pair to find native fruit. They quickly made their way back to the huts.

"Hm. Do you think we could make something out of all this fruit?" inquired the red head.

Mary Ann smirked.

"Back on the farm, I used to make meals out of nothing more than an apple and some lettuce."

Ginger chuckled.

"Would you mind cooking while I go and show the Professor what we found?"

"Go right ahead," the woman said with a smile.

The actress left the kitchen area and headed over to the huts. Ginger had figured out that, by this time, the Professor had always retreated to his hut. When she arrived, she knocked on the bamboo door.

"Who is it?" he called.

"It's Ginger," she replied.

"Come on in."

The actress walked into the hut. Her green eyes watched the Professor as he held a few test tubes in the air. He inspected them closely. After a moment, he set them down and turned to the woman. He grinned.

"How can I help you?" he asked.

Ginger handed him the strange flora she had found.

"Mary Ann and I found that in the forest while we were looking for breakfast. We figured you'd enjoy inspecting it," she explained.

The Professor reached out his hand to grab the strange plant.

"Be careful about the blue stuff," she warned, "It's a little sticky."

Grinning, the Professor grabbed the stem. He grabbed his makeshift magnifying glass and inspected it.

"Hmm. This is a very interesting species. I haven't seen anything like it," he raved, "Thank you very much, Ginger."

"Oh, you're welcome."

Just then, Gilligan walked into the hut with a grin.

"Mary Ann says breakfast is ready."

"Thanks Gilligan. We'll be right there."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day started just as usual. The Skipper and Gilligan started their chores. The Howells relaxed. The Professor continued to study the new plant. Mary Ann yawned as she stretched out her arms. She looked around to see Ginger had gotten up before her. After shrugging her shoulders, Mary Ann decided to go and visit the Howells.

Gilligan wandered through the forest looking for some vines for the Skipper. He hummed to himself as he walked. He bobbled his head to his own rhythms. As time progressed, he snapped his fingers as well.

"Ba da dee dee dee da," he sang, "bop bop do dee da."

"That sounds like a great song," spoke a sudden voice.

Gilligan turned around as he spoke, "Oh thanks Ging-errrr," he stuttered.

Instead of the red headed movie star he was expecting, the first mate saw a woman with deep brown eyes, ebony hair, and gorgeous sable skin. His eyes widened with awe.

"Y-You're not Ginger. You're Uhura," he stammered.

"What are you talking about Gilligan? It's me, Ginger."

She struck a seductive pose as if trying to prove it.

"Well, you sound like Ginger, you're even dressed like her. But you don't look like her," he rebutted as he shook his head.

"Are you alright?" the actress added with concern.

"The bigger question is, have you looked it a mirror lately?"

The woman in question cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at your hand."

Almost hesitantly, the actress switched her gaze downward. Her brown eyes widened as she noticed her sable hand.

"Gilligan," Ginger whined.

The first mate was jumping up and down.

"Right! Let's go find the Professor."

The goofy boy grabbed Ginger's wrist and led her through the jungle. They quickly made it to the huts. As Gilligan called for the Professor, Ginger rushed into her hut and over to her mirror. Her eyes widened further to see her ebony hair styled in an updo. She slowly began to poke her own, well, what she thought was her own, face. She smirked to herself.

"At least I didn't become hideous," she thought to herself.

"She's right in here," Gilligan said as he led the Professor inside.

Confused, the intelligent man locked eyes with Ginger.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're Nichelle Nichols," he spoke, "How did you get trapped on the island?"

Ginger crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Professor, it's me, Ginger."

The man jumped slightly as he heard the familiar voice. After composing himself, he walked over to the woman and began to inspect her. He lifted up her arm, poked her hair, and forced her eyes to widen. Ginger gently tapped his hands.

"Professor!"

"Well, you sound like Ginger…How did this happen?" the man asked, perplexed, "Have you eaten anything strange, lately?"

Ginger shook her head.

"Not that I know of."

The Professor snapped his fingers.

"I've got it! I bet it was that weird plant you found!"

"You could be right," she agreed.

"I'd have to run tests to make sure."

Ginger let out a huff.


	3. Chapter 3

The Howells, the Skipper, Gilligan, and Mary Ann stood outside of the Professor's window. They watched as the intelligent man performed experiments on the flora and Ginger. The five were captivated by the scientific phenomenon.

"Do you really think it was that strange plant?" asked Mary Ann.

"Anything's possible," muttered the Skipper.

"Anything except getting off this island," Mr. Howell uttered under his breath.

"Oh, wouldn't it be wonderful if we met the real Nichelle Nichols?" Mrs. Howell imagined, "I always loved the dresses she wore. I could probably borrow some."

"It seems my initial hypothesis was correct," they heard the Professor tell Ginger.

"You mean that funny little plant turned me into a different celebrity?"

"It appears that way. It seems you have all of her physical features, but none of her biological ones. That's why your voice and mannerisms haven't changed."

"I have to admit, I'm kind of enjoying this. I've always wondered what it'd be like to be a television star," the actress mused.

"Isn't that the same as being a movie star?" reasoned the Professor.

"I wouldn't know. I've never been on a television show before. I only acted in the pictures."

A moment of silence passed between the pair.

"How long do you suppose I'll be like this?"

"It's hard to tell. You could be like this for a few hours, or the rest of your life," he paused, "Now Ginger, did you have any symptoms that led to your transformation?"

Ginger twiddled her sable thumbs.

"Hmm. I thought my hand was a little numb, like I had been sitting on it. Other than that, I didn't feel any different."

The Professor stood up and began to gradually pace the room.

"Hmm. I wonder if it's contagious," he muttered.

"What should I do in the meantime, Professor?"

The man switched his gaze to the beautiful woman.

"The only thing you can do, what you've been doing."

Ginger nodded in agreement. She soon left the hut and walked outside. She grinned at her friends who were near the window.

"Mary Ann? Have you started lunch yet?"

"Not yet."

Ginger waved her hand.

"Come on, I'll help out today."

As the pair headed toward the kitchen area, the remaining four remained in their spots. The Skipper shifted his eyes from each castaway.

"You haven't touched the plant, right?" he questioned the others.

"I only touch flowers I recognize," Mrs. Howell replied.

"I'm not the gardening type," added Mr. Howell.

"Gilligan?" the Skipper added warily.

The first mate grinned.

"Don't worry, Skipper. I didn't even know they found the plant."

The Skipper let out a sigh of relief.


	4. Chapter 4

The following day, a loud screech echoed through the camp. Startled, Ginger shot to her feet. She looked around to see a woman she had never met before. She had raven hair and hickory eyes. Her skin was smooth mocha skin. Ginger outstretched her hand.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we've met. Are you Eartha Kitt?"

Without looking, the woman responded, "It's me! Mary Ann!""

Mary Ann turned to face Ginger. She immediately covered her mouth. In Ginger's place stood a woman with nearly black eyes and chocolate colored hair. Her lips were covered in a bright scarlet lipstick. Her skin was tawny. Mary Ann let out another screech.

"Ginger! Look in the mirror!"

The actress did so. She cocked her head to the side.

"I look just like Rita Moreno, from West Side Story," she muttered.

The two women shared a look.

"Professor," they called in unison.

As if on cue, the intelligent man burst into the hut. His blue eyes widened with shock at the sight before him. Gilligan and the Skipper stood behind him with similar expressions.

"I'm Ginger," she waved.

"I'm Mary Ann."

"Astounding," muttered the Professor as he walked into the room, "So, it is, in fact, contagious."

Gilligan raised his eyebrows at the transformed Mary Ann.

"Hey! Don't you play Catwoman on Batman?" he asked excitedly.

"Oh Gilligan, Eartha Kitt does. I just look like her."

"It's definitely convincing."

The Skipper walked over to Ginger. His hands fluttered at the level of his chest.

"You look just like Anita," he told her.

Ginger raised her eyebrow with a smirk.

"I didn't know you went to see musicals, Skipper."

The rotund man blushed slightly.

"Professor," whined Mary Ann, "What are we gonna do?"

"Oh! Right."

The man studied the girls closely.

"Well, to be frank-"

"No Professor," Gilligan interrupted, "She's Catwoman and she's Anita. No one here is Frank."

The Skipper rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"It's an expression," he grunted.

"As I was saying," the intelligent one continued, "it doesn't seem we can do anything. We just have to wait for the effects to wear off."

"I still don't understand how I got it," Mary Ann added, "Ginger was the only one to touch the plant."

"More specifically the blue fungus. Well, it seems the fungus has the same properties of poison oak."

"But, we're not itchy," Ginger replied.

The Professor laughed.

"I meant that once you touch it, the oil is very difficult to rub off. You probably touched, or bumped into, Mary Ann sometime yesterday that caused her to contract the same phenomenon."

"But why did I change again?" inquired the actress.

"Who knows? It could just be how the oil works. Instead of getting a rash, you turn into someone else."

"Do you think it could come off with some water?" the Skipper asked.

"Probably, if some soap was added into the mix."

Mary Ann looked into the mirror and smiled. She stroked her new, long hair.

"Hmm. I kind of like this," she replied, "I might just wait to let it wear off."

Ginger laughed.

"No kidding," she agreed, "My skin is so much smoother now."

The men rolled their eyes as the girls giggled.


	5. Chapter 5

The day continued on as usual. Gilligan and the Skipper walked through the jungle as well. They were searching for some more vines.

"Remember Gilligan, nothing too brittle, wet, or thick!"

"Right Skipper!"

The first mate hunched over as he searched the ground for some good vines. He kept a close eye on the ground. Without noticing, he wandered farther and farther away from his friend. After some time, he tripped and fell onto his face. As he got up, he noticed he had tripped on a sturdy vine. He grinned as he started to stand up. He tried to pull the vine. Surprisingly, it wasn't budging as easily as they would in the past. After a few tries, Gilligan called for his friend.

"Skipper! Skipper!"

"What is it, Gilligan?"

"I need some help with this vine!"

"Be right there, little buddy."

Gilligan sat on a rock as he waited.

"Where's the vine, Gilligan?" the Skipper asked once he arrived.

The first mate spun around while speaking.

"It's right down," he paused as he noticed it wasn't the Skipper in front of him, "Louis Armstrong?"

"What are you babbling about?" Mr. Armstrong asked with the Skipper's voice.

Gilligan's eyes widened.

"Uh, Skipper."

"Yes?"

"I think you got some plant oil on you."

"Why would you say that?"

Gilligan pointed to a puddle of water.

"See for yourself."

The Skipper bent over and saw his reflection. His eyes bugged out.

"I-I'm Louis Armstrong!"

"I guess the plant can't get rid of your gut," quipped Gilligan.

"Gilligan!"

The Skipper reached for his hat. Immediately, the first mate starting running away.

"Gilligan," he bellowed.


End file.
